Presently, the next generation network (NGN) can realize the access of a heterogeneous network, an inter-network roaming and a seamless inter-network handover. In the above, when mobile user equipment (UE, also referred to as a terminal) performs the inter-network handover, the terminal needs to communicate with a handover management module of the system.
In the currently adopted NGN, safety assurance does not exist between the terminal and the handover management module, that is, the system can not ensure the communication safety between the terminal and the handover management module. Therefore, a lot of safety problems exist in the communication between the terminal and the handover management module, for example, an unauthorized terminal can directly perform signaling data interaction with the handover management module, unencrypted mobile signaling may be intercepted, and the position of the terminal may be detected and the like.
When the terminal performs the inter-network handover, in order to ensure the privacy and the integrity of the signaling data and the user data between the terminal and an NGN network access point, and at the same time to make the NGN to ensure the continuity of the service, a safety mechanism is required to be established between the terminal and the handover management module. The safety mechanism herein comprises: ensuring the authentication safety between the terminal and the handover management module, and ensuring the confidentiality and the integrity of the interactive data between the terminal and the handover management module.
The handover management module currently can not obtain safety parameters related to the terminal, as a result, the authentication can not be performed between the terminal and the handover management module, and thus the safety mechanism can not be established between the terminal and the handover management module.